1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly to a camera module with a simple and compact zoom and auto-focus mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, camera modules have been incorporated into mobile devices, such as mobile phones and laptop computers. Most of these devices are progressively becoming smaller over time, and digital camera modules are, experiencing a corresponding reduction in size. Nevertheless, in spite of the small size of current digital camera modules, there remains a high demand for useful properties of the camera modules, such as zoom function or auto-focus function.
Generally, the camera module usually includes an actuator, such as a stepping motor, to drive the lenses to achieving zoom function or auto-focus function. However, the step motor is relatively large in volume. Use of the step motor requires a significant amount of space for movement of the lenses, which makes the camera module bulky.
Therefore, what is needed is a camera module which has a simple and compact zoom and auto-focus mechanism.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.